My homestuck adventure
by SaphiraTheDragon
Summary: Crazy shenanigans ensue with me and my friends as we play Sburb. first story..hope you people like it!


Hello people!...This is my first try at writing something big…hehe hope I do ok…..I was reading Homestuck while listening to _You are gonna go far kid_ (great song btw…ya people should listen to it :D) and while chatting with my friend I came up with this….idk though if I should make it into a big story or whatever. :P…anyways

I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK, THE GREAT HUSSIE DOES….I ONLY OWN SAPHIRA…..THE OTHER CHARCTER IS MY FRIEND'S.

Saphira

== ENTER NAME

Saphira Rue

As previously mentioned, your name is Saphira. You are 14 years old, you have curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. You love drawing, action and rom com movies, and of course your dog, you have a big sister who likes to keep everything in order, thus your house being "squeaky clean". Today is a day you and your friends been waiting for weeks, today you and your friends will play that new game Sburb Beta, you been checking the mail all morning, but it hasn't arrived yet. What will you do?

== CHECK ON YOUR FRIENDS

Well why not?... Might as well ask them if they already got their copy of the game. You log on in pesterchum, so far only Mika is on, he he it always looks as if she is 24/7 on the internet and pesterchum. XP

mischievouslyTricky (MT) started pestering seriouslyAbnormal (SA) at 12:00

MT: YOOOOOO! WHAT'S UP :D

MT: DUDE! DO U ALREADY HAVE YOURS?

MT: OMG I'm sooo exited I can't wait!

SA: Hello, not much just on Tumblr.

SA: And yes I received mine early this morning.

MT: Awwww man! I still haven't received mine :'(

MT: I been checking the mail all morning

SA: Don't worry; probably it's on its way to your house right now. :)

SA: You just need to be patient.

MT: :(

MT: Hey when I get mine wanna be my server player?

MT: OH! I almost forgot too…have ya talked to the others?

SA: Lol okay xD

SA: Well I talked to Kura this morning, she got hers yesterday.

MT: O.O! Am I the only one without the game :(!

SA: Well I don't know about Kami : /

MT: Bet she already has hers….wait!

SA: ?

MT: WOOO! It's my sis….and with the mail and some packages!

MT: well brb…gonna "borrow" the packages :D

SA: Good luck! Hope the game is there. xD

MT: haha thanks! :)

MT: l8rs ;)

mischievouslyTricky (MT) ceased pestering seriouslyAbnormal (SA) at 12: 15

== GO TO THE KITCHEN

Hell yeah! You really hope the game is in one of those packages, you go down from your room and run to the kitchen, where you literally kick the door open from your excitement and scare the living daylights out of your sis, since she really wasn't expecting that. Sheesh! One would think she would be used to it by now, especially since both of you have practically live in the same house, 14 years is a really long time to get used to something.

"HI SIS! Is the one of those packages the game?"

Your sister is still quite shocked about your earlier stunt and doesn't say anything, you decide to just grab all the packages and leave before she gets mad at you.

On your way back you see your dog Elizabeth or Lizzy asleep in the living room, awww the cutie!

== PET LIZZY, SHE IS A GOOD DOG

You pet her and scratch behind her ear

== GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM, YOU HAVE WASTED ENOUGH TIME

You remember that you need to check if any of these packages is the game, you go back to your room. Once there you put the packages down and start to look which one could be the game.

Nope

Nope

Nope

BINGO! :D!

WOOO! You decide to tell Mika ASAP that you finally have the game and can start playing as soon as you communicate with Kura and Kamiko.

You log on to pesterchum (yet AGAIN) and message Mika

mischievouslyTricky (MT) started pestering seriouslyAbnormal (SA) at 12:30

MT: :D!

MT: BACK…and I got it!

SA: Great!

MT: Shall we start or do we wait for the others to connect?

SA: I don't know

MT: Well why don't we play a little?

MT: ya know….to pass time

SA: Umm… ok sure!

SA: Just let me load the server.

MT: And I need to load the client one…right?

SA: Yeah, guess so

You run the client application and then you start watching the awesome way the game loads.

'_If that's how it loads I can't wait for the actual game' _you think

End of this part


End file.
